1. Field
Example aspects described herein relate to data collection, and, more particularly, relate to procedures, apparatuses, systems, and computer programs that enable wireless and wire line network service providers (SP), such as mobile or cable providers or the like, to participate in data collection to support the analysis of subscriber behavior.
2. Description of Related Art
The collection of data, followed by the analysis of it for use in decision making, is called “analytics”. In the telecommunications industry, the term analytics is commonly used to reference three forms of analytics: network, subscriber, and web analytics.
Network analytics is concerned with the performance of a telecommunications network including how and when a network is being utilized. Network analytics is typically used for network planning and diagnostics.
Subscriber analytics focuses on how and when a specific subscriber is interacting with the network. Subscriber analytics is typically used to offer personalized services such as tiered service plans with rate and usage limits, possibly based on time-of-day and application, enforce fair-usage, and as a tool to offer personalized services based on subscriber behavior and utilization.
The focus of web analytics is on how subscribers accessing websites, called visitors, are interacting with websites and web applications. Web analytics is used to identify the pages viewed by visitors, how they landed on the page, their click-path through the website, and the like. This information is then used by publishers, marketers, and others to optimize the visitor's experience and to improve the conversion effectiveness of the website.